1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rehabilitation equipment and methods. More particularly, it relates to a rehabilitation strap including a pair of handles and a strap of adjustable length and a method of using the same. The method includes rehabilitation exercises that an individual may practice after a joint replacement procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
Rehabilitation is a required but difficult process for patients trying to recover the full control of their hips, knees, or other parts of their body. Some of the most important types of rehabilitation include muscle and ligament rehabilitation for patients with one or more hip, knee, or ankle replacement surgeries.
Although procedures such as hip and knee replacement surgery can be very beneficial, the best way to maximize those benefits is through proper rehabilitation. The number of total hip and knee replacements is expected to increase substantially as populations age and individuals live longer. Physical therapy is extremely important in the overall outcome of any joint-replacement surgery. The goals of physical therapy are to prevent contractures, improve patient education, and strengthen muscles through controlled exercises. Contractures result from scarring of the tissues around the joint. Contractures do not permit full range of motion and, therefore, impede mobility of the replaced joint. Once a contracture develops it cannot be stretched or exercised away, it must be released with orthopedic surgery which is almost always very expensive and physically painful for the patient.
Many of the exercises used during rehabilitation from a joint replacement procedure require moving a patient's limbs, typically the legs, since most joint replacement procedures are for the knee or hip. Most patients do not have the needed strength and/or range of motion after a joint replacement procedure to practice these essential excises properly and frequently enough.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and method for aiding in moving a patient's leg or legs in order to most optimally rehabilitate the patient.